She's still my sister
by Kalaki
Summary: Hannah & Angela are twins but only Angela has mutant powers, when she is forced to leave home her sister follows her. Will Xavier let Hannah stay even though she's a human? What will Angela do if he doesn't? Love triangle alert!!R
1. Meet the X-men!

Disc: I do not own any of the characters in this fic except for Hannah and Angela who I invented on the spur of the moment when I had just finished my SAT's (why does inspiration always creep up on me when there's no paper around?!)  
  
"KURT!!! Come back here you-you ELF!!" Hannah thought twice about ringing the doorbell. It sounded like there was a war going on inside. She turned and began to leave.  
  
"I think I'll come back later," she said to herself  
  
"No! Don't go! We're not always like this!" a boy swung down  
  
"Oh, hi. I'm Hannah" She waved at the boy  
  
"I'm Kurt" he grinned  
  
"Oh! I think someone's looking for you" Hannah smiled and indicated towards the house  
  
"Oh yeah, that" Kurt smiled sheepishly  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU ELF BOY?!" A girls voice could be clearly heard  
  
"Why does the word 'Elf' keep on coming up?" asked Hannah  
  
"You here to see the professor?" asked Kurt  
  
"I'm fully aware that you've just changed the subject and yes, I am here to see Professor Charles Xavier"  
  
"Cool, he's inside" Kurt began to walk towards the front door and Hannah followed him.  
  
"There you are!" a girl jumped from the door, or rather, through the door. Kurt disappeared, literally. The girl smiled  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Hannah fainted on the spot  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is she okay?" asked a female voice  
  
"It looks like it," replied the girl who'd gone through the door  
  
Hannah opened her eyes  
  
"ARE you okay?" asked the first girl  
  
"Uh, yeah I guess" Hannah rubbed her head "I guess I'm in the right place" she laughed "Is this the Xavier institute?" she asked  
  
"Indeed it is" replied a bald man in a wheelchair. Hannah realised that she was on what looked a lot like a hospital bed.  
  
"It sure looks like a hospital," she pointed out  
  
"This is the infirmary," said Kurt  
  
"You need one?" asked Hannah. A very tall man with broad shoulders came in.  
  
  
  
"There's some kid outside who says she has to get inside the mansion"  
  
"A girl? Does she have bunches? A-and combats?" Logan already knew about Hannah but he was surprised at how forward she was.  
  
"S'far as I could tell" he grunted  
  
"Angela!" Hannah cried, jumping up and running towards the door  
  
"Hey!" said Evan, he got in her way. She shoved him aside without a problem.  
  
Hannah didn't know where exactly she was in the mansion but she made several guesses and managed to find her way out again.  
  
Angela was pounding on the gates  
  
"Please! I need to see my sister!" she realised that she wasn't going to get in that way. Hannah had climbed over the fence but Angela had a much simpler way. She held out her hands and the bars began to bend, Angela was a phycic.  
  
"Angela!" yelled Hannah  
  
"Hannah?" cried Angela. She jumped through the hole she had made and ran to her sister "Oh! You're okay! I felt you faint and I got so worried!" They hugged each other tightly.  
  
"Angela, what are you doing here?" asked Hannah  
  
"I decided that I shouldn't make you do this alone, I passed these boys and I heard one of them thinking about how he was a mutant. I said hello and they all turned on me! I ran to here but I think they're still-" she didn't get any further before some guy jumped out and pinned her. Hannah also felt someone jump on her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" She yelled and threw the guy who'd jumped her over her shoulder. Angela (who didn't like using her powers on humans) was being very roughly treated; her arm was being pulled higher and higher around her back.  
  
"Hannah!" she cried out in pain. Hannah threw herself at the boy. He let go of Angela a she was thrown to the ground by her sister. Hannah was horrified to see a long, green tongue escape from his mouth. She thought she was going to be sick.  
  
Hannah got up and dropkicked him as he did the same. He was semi-conscious and would be okay in a few minutes. Hannah ran to Angela, who was on the floor. She was crying but looked up and smiled shakily at her sister  
  
"I thought now that I have powers, I'd be the one protecting you!" Hannah put her arms around Angela  
  
"It's okay, he's gone" Angela looked up  
  
"There was another one, he-he made the ground move" She looked at the mansion "Any good?"  
  
"Yeah! You won't believe it in there! Okay, so far I've only seen the garden and the infirmary but it's great in there!" smiled Hannah  
  
"I mean the professor," said Angela  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Hannah "There are kids here too! I talked to one of them, his names Kurt, he's okay and, like, he just disappeared! Like, POOF! Gone! And this girl went straight through the front door! It was so cool! You have to come inside and meet them!" Hannah got up.  
  
"But, Hannah? What if they wont let you stay with me because you're human?" Hannah's face fell, she'd been thinking about that for a long time now  
  
"Don't worry about that!" she smiled "We'll cross that barrier when we come to it"  
  
"Would you go back to mom and dad?" Asked Angela  
  
"Let's not talk about it," replied Hannah helping her sister up. Kurt appeared in front of them, both girls jumped.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked Angela. She threw her arms around him. Hannah grinned at Kurt's confused face. When Angela released him he smiled  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"You're the first mutant I've met! At least one that's been nice to Me." cried Angela  
  
"But-" Kurt indicated towards Hannah  
  
"Human" Hannah raised her hand and pointed at herself  
  
"Ah! Want to go into the mansion?"  
  
"Okay" said the girls simultaneously. Kurt grabbed both of their wrists and teleported. When they arrived. Angela looked a little faint and Hannah helped her up, giggling.  
  
"That was too cool!" she laughed "Are you okay?" she asked her sister  
  
"Yeah" smiled Angela. Then she saw that in front of them were 6 teenagers (including Kurt) two adults and a bald man in the wheelchair. "Um, hi" she smiled  
  
"That was quite an entrance you made," commented the man in the wheel chair. Angela's eyes fell and she grasped Hannah's hand. "I don't mind particularly. I am Professor Xavier" he smiled.  
  
"Um, I'm Angela and this is my twin sister Hannah" she blushed deeply.  
  
"You're twins? That is so cute!" exclaimed Kitty "Which ones the dominant one?"  
  
"You can't guess?" they asked simultaneously  
  
"Hannah" smiled Kurt  
  
"Yeah, I'm 10 minutes older, that means that I'm louder, more confidant"  
  
"But I get the telekinesis!" smirked Angela  
  
"Yeah! What's with that!" laughed Hannah  
  
"You have telekinetic powers?" asked a girl with long red hair "Me too! Watch" a book floated across the room.  
  
"Wow! Hey, what's your name?" Angela asked  
  
"Jean" she replied  
  
"I'm Scott." Said a tall boy with a red visor  
  
"I'm Kitty," grinned another girl  
  
"Evan" said a black boy, giving them the thumbs up  
  
"Everyone calls me Rogue," said the last girl  
  
"The names Logan" growled a tall man.  
  
"I am Ororo" smiled a black woman with flowing white hair  
  
"I am quite interested in knowing how you came to hear about my institute" Said Xavier  
  
"I found something on the web about it" explained Hannah  
  
"But why are you hear?" asked Logan suspiciously. Angela glared at him  
  
"She didn't need to, she had to leave everyone behind because," all her anger vanished "-because of me" Hannah looked at her twin  
  
"That wasn't your fault Angela"  
  
"Yes it was, if I wasn't a mutant, Mom and Dad wouldn't have thrown me out and you wouldn't of had to follow me" Angela looked as if she was going to cry. Hannah looked at the others, judging by the looks on their faces she could tell that they were appalled that parents could kick a girl out for being a mutant.  
  
You're freaking them out she told her sister silently  
  
I don't care Hannah rolled her eyes, she turned to the professor  
  
"Sir, I know it's a lot to ask but, could I stay here with my sister for a few days. Until she's settled in" Xavier smiled  
  
"Of course, I can see that it would be a mistake to split you two up at the moment" Angela smiled through her tears  
  
"Oh thank you!" Hannah smiled at her sister  
  
"Cry baby" she joked, Angela replied by sticking out her tongue. 


	2. The twins tell a little too much

By the time Angela and Hannah had dumped all their stuff (Two light suitcases) in a single room it was time for lunch.  
  
Everyone was surprised when Angela and Hannah had begged to be allowed to share a room. The only one's left only had one bed each but that didn't seem to matter.  
  
"One of us usually has to sleep on the floor anyway," said Angela. There was a sharp thumping sound under the table and she suddenly winced as Hannah glared at her.  
  
The sisters went to bed at eight that evening, they'd been travelling all night and were exhausted.  
  
Once they had gone up everyone started talking about them.  
  
"Well, we can't send Hannah home, those parents sound, like, totally icksome" said Kitty  
  
"But she can't stay here," Scott shook his head "There's no point. She wouldn't benefit at all from a place like this"  
  
"I think she might, actually" replied Jean  
  
"How?" asked Rogue "She's not a mutant"  
  
"Well, no but she and Angela seem to have a connection. I could've sworn I heard them talking earlier" There was a long silence  
  
"I still can't believe that Angela was thrown out," said Evan quietly  
  
"And because she was a mutant too" replied Kurt  
  
"Well, whatever the Professor decides I hope that Hannah will at least stay nearby" Thought Kitty out loud  
  
"And how would she manage that? They're just kids, she couldn't pay for a hotel room" pointed out Scott  
  
Everyone felt bad for Hannah, she had such a great personality and she obviously loved her sister very much. Which of course lead back to the matter of Angela.  
  
"She'd never stay if Hannah had to leave, and Hannah would never leave unless she knew if her sister would be well cared for and looked after." Said Jean  
  
"It's a perfect little circle. Angela would pretend that something wrong just so that Hannah would have to stay. I wouldn't even put it past her to pretend that Hannah IS a mutant" sighed Kurt.  
  
{"I don't care Hannah, I won't stay here unless you do"}  
  
Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of Angela's voice  
  
"Did you guys here that or is my telepathy freaking out again?" asked Jean  
  
"We heard it," replied Evan simply  
  
{"Angela, you have to stay, I can go back home whenever I want but you can't"}  
  
Hannah's voice joined her sisters, she sounded calm and in control.  
  
{"Do you want us to get split up? Because if you do then we might as well start right now and I'll move to another room"}  
  
The voices echoed around inside their heads, Angela was getting more upset every minute and it was clear that she wasn't going to calm down yet.  
  
*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*  
  
Upstairs the girls were unaware that everyone could hear their conversation down stairs. Angela was on the bed and Hannah was on the floor under a large blanket.  
  
"You know I don't mean that at all Angela" sighed Hannah  
  
"You don't really want to leave, do you?" fear was leaking into Angela's voice  
  
"Of course not" Hannah replied gently. Angela looked over the side of her bed at her twin on the floor.  
  
"You fancy one of the boys don't you" She grinned as she said it  
  
"What?!" Angela replied a little too early  
  
"You do!!! It's Kurt isn't it!" She was now sitting up on her bed  
  
"No! Angela will you drop it!"  
  
"He does have the most adorable accent I've ever heard" Now Hannah sat up  
  
"You're the one with the crush!!" she laughed  
  
"No!!..But you gotta' admit the guy's cute!" Hannah laughed again, not a cruel laugh but still a laugh  
  
"He has a tail Angela!!!" They were both giggling by this point  
  
"Just more of him to love" Angela leant down "But let's not get off the point, my Romeo will be totally different from yours" Hannah groaned and put a pillow over her head  
  
"Angela" she started  
  
"It can't be Scott because you go to tall, dark and mysterious like a fish goes to the Sahara desert. It also can't be Kurt because funny, sweet and cute is also not your thing."  
  
"I should have left you in England" groaned Hannah  
  
"That's a good point, do you think they've guessed that we came here all the way from London?" Angela asked  
  
"Dunno'" Hannah was very sullen all of a sudden.  
  
"Which must mean that you have a crush on...Evan!!!!" Angela had started laughing hysterically  
  
"What's so funny?!" Hannah snapped from under her pillow  
  
"Ohhh...my..god!! You really...do fancy..him" by this point Angela could barely speak because of her laughter  
  
"Can we not to discuss my love life? Please?" Hannah  
  
"Why not? It's so entertaining for me! I don't know how you could have a crush on Evan personally"  
  
"That's rich coming from you! Elf lover!" A pillow flew out as she raised her head. Hannah caught it and tried to throw it back but Angela had a backup and they began to have a pillow fight.  
  
"So what do you like about Evan any way?" Angela asked as she ducked under another blow  
  
"A black guy with blond hair usually looks terrible but he's managed it. Besides, he can skate" Angela rolled her eyes  
  
"Fine, will you leave me alone now? You find blond hair attractive, I find fur attractive" Hannah laughed at this so hard that Angela got an easy shot at her head  
  
"Please tell me that you're just messin' with my mind!" Hannah giggled  
  
"Hannah! I don't believe you! You're such a-a mutantist!!!" They both froze for a second before collapsing in a fit of laughter. They stayed there and curled up on the floor, Angela held Hannah as close to her as possible.  
  
"Angela love Hannah," she whispered  
  
"Hannah love Angela" came the soft reply and they both fell asleep. Blissfully unaware at how many problems this crazy conversation was going to create. 


	3. Kurt wagner Laidies man

Hannah and Angela both felt the amount of tension the next day but decided it was just because of the circumstances.  
  
Angela ended up sitting next to Kurt for breakfast who was unbelievably tense and seemed to blush every time she looked at him. On the other hand he spoke easily to Hannah and they both seemed to share the same sense of humour (this was very scary for the rest of the x-men!)  
  
Once they had both finished Hannah let her hair down and dragged her sister outside. Only a hurried 'Bye' from Angela was a warning that they were about to leave.  
  
"Why do we always have to do this?" she moaned as they reached an area full of trees. "I hate training like this. Besides, the Professor will be able to train me now"  
  
"We both know what happens when you loose control. We have to do this, besides, I like training you myself."  
  
Angela sighed and allowed her twin to walk ahead. Hannah took the scrunchie that had held her hair back, off her wrist and threw it into the highest tree she could.  
  
"Okay, Angela and remember: CONTROL IT!! I don't want to end up fifty feet in the air!" Hannah stood patiently under the tree.  
  
Angela spent a few second to gather her concentration. Hannah stood very still and waited for Angela to lift her.  
  
It happened slowly at first, just a few centi-metres at a time (or inches as The others would have put it) but soon she was being raised at a steady rate.  
  
"Are you guys going to tell me what you're doing?" Kurt was suddenly sitting on the top of the tree holding the scrunchie in his right hand  
  
"I always make Angela do this so that she can control her powers better" Hannah explained as she continued to rise  
  
Kurt looked along at Angela and blushed. Hannah reached out for the scrunchie but Kurt smiled and held it just out of her reach  
  
"Kurt! Givvit!" Hannah complained  
  
"Make me" his eyes twinkled with malice  
  
"Angela! Get me onto the tree!" Hannah cried down to her sister. Confused (because she couldn't see Kurt) Angela did so.  
  
Once she touched the branch, Hannah lunged. Kurt hadn't been ready for such a fast attack and was thrown onto his back. Hannah straddled him and had to lean right across to get the scrunchie back because he was still holding it as far away as possible.  
  
Hannah at last retrieved her hair piece and laughed at Kurt's surprised expression  
  
"How fast are you?!" he exclaimed  
  
"Pretty fast" she replied.  
  
Hannah suddenly realised that she was still sitting on him and blushed fiercely. She clumsily began to get up.  
  
She didn't pay attention to what she was doing, the branch under her foot wasn't strong enough to support her weight and snapped off.  
  
Hannah fell straight back down onto Kurt who felt as if all the air had been knocked out of him  
  
"You wanna' warn me before you do that?" he gasped  
  
"Sorry!" Hannah grinned sheepishly  
  
As she looked up their noses grazed each other and they both froze. Hannah couldn't stop staring into those pale yellow irises.  
  
His breath smelt of bacon (Which would have disgusted Angela who was a hard core vegetarian but Hannah thought it smelled gorgeous) and they were so close to each other that they were practically sharing oxygen.  
  
Hannah swallowed, she had lied to her sister, she didn't have a crush on Evan at all but she had been so sure that she didn't have a crush on Kurt either!  
  
Hannah instinctively closed her eyes as they drew closer and closer until..  
  
"Hannah! What the heck are you doing up there? You must have it by now!" Hannah and Kurt jerked away from each other. Realising what they would have just done if they hadn't been stopped.  
  
Hannah felt herself being lifted up again and levitating up and along the branches.  
  
Kurt looked at her as she disappeared before teleporting away, just as confused as Hannah.  
  
Once Hannah was on the ground again Angela ran to her  
  
"I felt you slip over but after that everything seemed to become fuzzy" Angela of course had no idea how ironic her choice of words was.  
  
"I-I'm fine, look!" she held up the scrunchie "I got it back! I nearly killed myself in the process but I got it!"  
  
Later that day Hannah finally found herself alone. Angela was relatively hurt, Hannah never wanted to be apart from her twin usually and she was hurt at her solitude ness.  
  
Hannah didn't know which was worse. The fact that she had almost snogged (translation from English slang: passionate kissing) the guy her sister fancied or that Kurt had made it so clear that Angela's feelings for him weren't returned.  
  
Hannah sighed and slouched in her chair. The worst part was that she was feeling something towards him.  
  
Didn't she?  
  
It was so confusing! Even though Hannah was the dominant twin and always looked out for her sister, Angela was the one she really depended on.  
  
Hannah had dyslexia and couldn't read or write. Angela needed Hannah for protection but Hannah needed Angela to simply understand the world around her.  
  
Besides, they were sisters and Hannah could never betray her twin.  
  
There was sudden smell of sulphur and Kurt appeared in her room  
  
"Hey!" she smiled, considering what had nearly happened she was still completely relaxed with him  
  
"Hi" he replied. Kurt took a deep breath as if he was preparing to say something very important.  
  
"Hannah, we need to talk" 


	4. the kiss

Heh heh! So now I've got two separate girls who fancy Kurt and Evan thinks that Hannah fancies him! There is also the problem that Hannah may get sent back to England any day now!  
  
Please review. I'm begging you!!!  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"What about?" Hannah asked  
  
"What about?! Hannah we nearly kissed each other!" Kurt cried  
  
"Keyword: Nearly" Hannah replied  
  
"But still! Hannah?" Kurt was confused in more ways than one now "I know how your sister feels about me"  
  
Hannah looked straight at him  
  
"And.?" Kurt shook his head  
  
"I don't feel that way about her" he said. Hannah felt terrible  
  
"Is that because"  
  
"It has nothing to do with you Hannah. But." He paused for a long time  
  
"We can't" she said simply  
  
"Why?" Kurt asked  
  
"Because I'd never betray my sister. Never. Don't ask me to" Hannah had to look away because she could tell that Kurt would be crushed.  
  
This had never happened to her before. Boys usually went for Angela's blue eyes and blond hair. They always called her 'Angel' and once that started her sister could hold onto a guy for ages.  
  
Hannah's dark hair and large eyes never attracted the same kind of boys but had long since accepted that.  
  
Yet here she was with the kind of guy she had always wanted standing in front of her. True he was kind of strange in several ways but he had so many lovely talents that.  
  
'No, stop it Hannah this isn't right' she thought suddenly.  
  
Kurt looked around  
  
"It's getting dark, I'll turn on your light" and he did it  
  
With his tail Hannah laughed quietly  
  
"You're so funny and nice and sweet. You'd be so perfect for my sister" Kurt knelt down in front of her  
  
"And why can't I be perfect for you?" he asked  
  
"Because. oh, please don't look at me like that" she sighed.  
  
Kurt took her hands in his and began to rub them gently  
  
"Don't okay, if Angela found out she'd never talk to me again. Don't take this personally but I value her relationship with me more than yours"  
  
Kurt let go of her hands.  
  
"I can accept that" he leant forwards and kissed Hannah on the cheek  
  
"Well, I can't tell her you did that" she laughed shakily as she stared into his eyes. "And I can't tell her about this"  
  
"About what?" Kurt asked before he was pulled into the most passionate kiss imaginable.  
  
  
  
The next morning Hannah had a far away, dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"Man, that girl is killing herself over me!" Evan whispered to Kurt as he sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Yep, she's really. doing what you just said" Kurt couldn't answer that without feeling strange.  
  
Hannah had barely touched her breakfast when Angela sat down next to her  
  
"Where were you last night?" she asked.  
  
Hannah didn't reply but carried on stirring her cereal and staring out the window  
  
"Hannah!" Angela cried  
  
"huh!" Hannah snapped out of it instantly  
  
"You didn't come back to our room last night, did you stay in one of the guest rooms?" Hannah and Kurt both blushed but no-one was looking at Kurt at that moment  
  
"I thought that, well Angela we're going to be split up eventually, shouldn't we try to take steps now so that when it happens it won't be so bad?"  
  
Angela looked at her sister  
  
"You, you want us to be split up?" she stuttered  
  
"No! Of course not!" Hannah protested  
  
"You know, I can never tell what your thinking Hannah, it's almost as if you're shutting me out. Well do that if you want!! I thought you understood!! You don't want to fight to keep us together. What does that say about you?!" Angela had started to cry now and Hannah was trying desperately to calm her down  
  
"That's not true. I love you more than anything Angela but."  
  
"Why does there have to be a but?!" Angela screamed and suddenly Hannah was being thrown across the room.  
  
Kurt teleported and caught her safely.  
  
"What's going on?" he yelled as everything started to fly around the room. Plates were being smashed and the other X-men were also being lifted.  
  
"She looses all control when she gets angry. You guys have to get out of here!" Hannah cried "I might be able to calm her down but you lot are too much of a distraction"  
  
Kurt paused  
  
"Be careful okay?" he whispered  
  
"I will" she replied as he teleported over to Scott and told him the plan  
  
"Angela!" she yelled "This isn't you! You have more control than this! You're going to get someone hurt at this rate"  
  
"YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!!" was the only reply she got  
  
"{Yes I do}" Hannah said in thought speak  
  
"{You don't, if you did you'd fight to stay here}"  
  
"{I don't belong here. It's not fair on Xavier if he's forced to look after a girl who he can't do anything for}" there was a very long silence  
  
To Kurt it just looked like they were standing there in silence  
  
"What are they doing?" he asked Jean  
  
"They're talking!" she gasped "In their minds!"  
  
'Please let her be okay' Kurt prayed 'both of them' before he teleported outside  
  
They twin were on their own 


	5. Discovery

Sorry I misspelled the ending for the last chapter.  
  
The twins were on their own!  
  
I have two separate endings, which will be coming soon. It all depends on how many reviews I get (he heh black mail) Okay. One involves England and in the other one of the sisters dies.  
  
Please review and possibly give me some ideas for the whole Kurt/Hannah thing because I'm lost at what to with their relationship now.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hannah looked up at her sister. This had only happened twice before and what she had to do now scared.  
  
She emptied her mind completely. The memories of what had happened last night were exceedingly hard to get rid of.  
  
{Angela} she called out silently  
  
{Hannah} came the reply and the two girls became one.  
  
As well had having telekinesis Angela also had astral projection. The ability to leave her body and wander around without being seen.  
  
Hannah felt the usual tug as she left her own body too.  
  
{You don't love me} said Angela as they both floated above their bodies which were now laying unconscious on the floor  
  
{I do! Why don't you believe me?!} cried Hannah. Gravity didn't effect them any more and she could feel her hair rising up her back.  
  
{I won't stay here if you don't!}  
  
{This is the best place for you}  
  
{Not without you! You seem so distant to me now, like your running away. I know this much though: you're hiding something from me}  
  
Hannah felt her blood run cold  
  
{Of course I'm not, I'd never hide anything from you!} Hannah protested  
  
{You are!! I know it!! I'm going to find out what it is} she flew at Hannah in a flood of paranoia  
  
{Angela!} Hanna cried out in fear. This had never happened before. Angela was usually much calmer than this. She could be over reactive and high strung but she had always believed Hannah  
  
Hannah flew back into her body and woke up instantly. She knew that Angela really would suspect something now, she sat on the floor in shock.  
  
"Hannah! What's wrong?" Kurt was suddenly sitting next to her  
  
"I couldn't help her" she replied shakily.  
  
"Oh my god! What's happened to her?!" Kurt cried as he saw Angela's body.  
  
He knelt down next to it.  
  
"Angela! Wake up! Oh god. Please say something!"  
  
Hannah knew that Angela could wake up any time she felt like it but was still too shocked at how her twin had behaved to tell Kurt that.  
  
Sure enough Angela's eyes soon fluttered open and saw Kurt's worried face staring down at hers.  
  
"Oh! My head!" she whimpered  
  
Hannah suddenly felt angry at her sisters acting to gain Kurt's affections. Deep down she was afraid that Angela would succeed; Hannah could never compete with her twin.  
  
Suddenly Kurt lifted Angela up into his arms and carried her to Hannah  
  
"You two should probably go to the infirmary, Angela may have concussion. She fell quite a long way. How about you Hannah?"  
  
Hannah was still angry as Angela smiled the 'gotcha!' smile that she only used when she had just pulled (Translation: got the guy)  
  
The anger melted when she saw how worried Kurt was about her  
  
"I'm fine" she smiled  
  
"Are you sure?" Hannah blushed at all the attention he was giving her  
  
"Yes! Where are the others?"  
  
"We're waiting for the all clear!!" yelled Kitty through the door  
  
"It's safe you big wusses!" Kurt laughed while still holding a very pleased Angela up.  
  
"Aren't you going to take me to the infirmary?" she asked coyly, dying to be alone with him.  
  
"Oh, yeah" Kurt remembered and teleported.  
  
"Soo, wassup with you?" asked Evan, coming closer to Hannah than she thought was right.  
  
'Oh god! He thinks I have a crush on him' she thought 'How have I managed to get myself into this mess?'  
  
Kurt wanted to leave soon after they arrived. Angela was making him uncomfortable, just the way she kept on battered her eyelashes like that made him feel ill. She was sitting on a bed, her legs crossed in a way that was probably invented just to make guys go wild.  
  
"Where is Mr McCoy?" he asked out loud "I'm going to see where he is"  
  
"You-you don't have to" Angela said quickly. Alarm bells began ringing inside Kurt's head.  
  
"Um, yeah I do" he nodded  
  
"But." she looked crestfallen but Kurt got out of there as soon as possible.  
  
Hannah was in her room. She decided that now was the time to find a little bit of distance between Angela and herself.  
  
Kurt appeared behind her and put his arms around her waist  
  
"Whatcha' doin'?" he asked playfully, putting his chin on her shoulder  
  
"Getting my own room," she replied  
  
"'Bout time" he smiled  
  
"Kurt, you're really weird" she sighed  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" his breath was hot against her neck and Hannah had to forcefully keep her body under control.  
  
"Not in that way. Do you honestly prefer me to my sister?" she asked.  
  
Kurt turned her around and placed a long kiss on her lips. Hannah put her arms around his neck  
  
"Does that answer you're question?" he smiled  
  
"Yes" Hannah blushed  
  
They kissed again and again.  
  
On the other side of the door Angela felt shock take over every part of her body. She had to turn away because those two kissing was making her feel ill.  
  
"You don't love me," she whispered 


	6. Angela tells the wrong person

Wooo! The secret is finally out! I do not own any of the x-men or any of the brotherhood because they are far too good to have been a fourteen year olds idea!!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Angela seemed pretty dazed to the others that evening at dinner  
  
"Are you sure she 'aint got concussion?" Evan asked Kurt, leaning right across Hannah (much to her disgust)  
  
"The Professor said she was fine" Kurt shrugged  
  
"I'm sure she's okay" said Hannah helpfully, forcefully pushing Evan back down into his seat.  
  
Hannah had been trying to contact Angela all day  
  
{Angela?}  
  
{Why are you ignoring me?}  
  
{Please tell me what I've done}  
  
{What's happening to us Angela?} and finally  
  
{I do love you} This was to much for Angela and she stood up and pointed at Hannah  
  
"LIAR!!" she screamed.  
  
Everyone went completely silent  
  
"Angela, Hannah hasn't, like, said anything. How can she be a liar?" asked Kitty who was sitting next to Angela  
  
"She knows" Angela hissed and left the table "AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME HANNAH!!" she screamed  
  
There was a long silence  
  
"Hannah? Should we go up after her?" asked Jean delicately  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, that probably would be good. Anyone but me that is" Hannah sighed  
  
"I'll go up," said Jean voluntarily  
  
The conversations came back but they were tentative and hushed. Hannah sat there in complete silence for a few minutes before she leant over so Kurt  
  
"She knows" she whispered into his ear.  
  
Kurt visibly paled (which is hard when you're blue from head to toe)  
  
"You mean this is all my fault?" he asked  
  
"No! No!" she paused "It's mine too"  
  
"Ohh! We've really made a mess of this haven't we?" He moaned quietly  
  
"God, me and Angela have done a worse job!" she sighed  
  
"Hey Hannah, don't worry about it! I'm sure everything will work out great" Evan smiled.  
  
His chirpiness was too much for Hannah and she snapped  
  
"Are you havin' a laugh?!" she asked turning on him. Everyone went quiet again but this time it was simply because of what she had just said.  
  
"What did you just say?" Evan asked, a smile creeping over his face  
  
"That's right Evan! Everything's a big joke isn't it!? The fact that my sister may never speak to me again is just soooooooooo funny!" Evan went very quite and stopped smiling. Hannah shook her head "Sorry, I mean. Sorry"  
  
Kitty smiled  
  
"I guess you're a bit stressed right now huh?" Hannah nodded gratefully  
  
"I know that I'm getting a bit off the subject here but are you and Angela British?" Kurt asked  
  
"Yeah" Hannah replied.  
  
"Really?!" Kitty asked "That is so, like, cool!"  
  
"It is?" Hannah raised an eyebrow  
  
"I knew your accent was a bit strange but I didn't think" Scott shook his "Let me get this straight, you managed to get yourself from England to here by yourself?"  
  
"Pretty much" Hannah shrugged  
  
"Wow" Everyone chorused  
  
"What's so cool about me being English?" Hannah asked slightly confused  
  
"England is so cool! You're all really quaint and you drink tea and say things weird" Kitty Explained  
  
"WE say thing's weird? Uh, excuse me but who's language was it originally?" Hannah joked  
  
Hannah seemed more cheered up but it was all an act. She couldn't get her mind off what could be happening upstairs.  
  
*  
  
Jean walked into Angela's room quietly.  
  
"Angela?"  
  
She was laying on her bed, crying quietly  
  
"She's moved all of her stuff into another room! She said that we need some distance between us!" Jean wasn't sure how to answer this  
  
"She's probably only doing it because she's worried about how you'd react if she had to go home" Jean said reassuringly  
  
"No she's not! She's doing it so that they'll be a smaller chance of me caching her in a lip lock with Kurt!" Angela buried her head in the pillow which muffled her wails  
  
"What did you say?!" Jean asked  
  
"They've been getting together behind my back!" Angela cried  
  
"What? But-!"  
  
"Hannah likes Evan? I thought so too but she likes Kurt! And he likes her more than me!!" Angela was almost howling now.  
  
Jean was still trying to take this all in and for a long time there was not a sound between them 


	7. slaps and squeals

This took me ages I know but I've been busy with my other fics. You should know that I'm writing about 5 simultaneously and I write the ones that get the most reviews. I didn't get any of the last chapter but I've decided to write more anyway.  
  
Don't own the x-men  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt was sitting on the balcony looking up at the sky the way he usually did. He could barely believe what was happening to him.  
  
'The secret will be out soon' he thought. He didn't want Hannah or Angela to leave for different reasons but each one was equally important.  
  
Kurt turned around, someone had come into his room  
  
'There is no privacy in this house' he sighed inwardly  
  
It was Jean and she didn't look happy, Kurt jumped off his balcony.  
  
"Hey Jean, are you-?"  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
Kurt stumbled backwards in shock, the whole left side of his face went numb.  
  
"Ow!" he cried indignantly  
  
"I don't believe you Kurt! You aren't satisfied with having one girl after you, it just has to be two!!" Jean screamed  
  
"What?" Kurt's blood ran cold "But Jean-!"  
  
"I don't want to hear it! You should be doing some serious apologising to both of them as you've clearly been string them along" She was getting it so wrong that Kurt tried to protest again  
  
"But-!" Jean's face was showing so much anger it was unbelievable.  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"Stop that!" He cried but Jean was already out the door.  
  
*  
  
Downstairs there was a knock at the door. Kitty answered it. She saw a tall, slightly overweight and middle-aged man. Next to him was a woman who was wearing what looked like a designer dress.  
  
It looked terrible on her  
  
"C-Can I help you?" Kitty stammered  
  
"Where's our daughter?!" The man yelled  
  
"Excuse me?" his anger was scaring Kitty  
  
"Our daughter you stupid girl!" the woman squealed "Her name is Hannah and we know she's here so you'd better take us to her"  
  
"Hannah? But what about Ang-?"  
  
"Never mind HER we just want to see our daughter" The man boomed  
  
Kitty was at a loss, she didn't know what to do but she decided to let them in, as she led them to the sitting room she bumped into Scott  
  
"Scott? Would you get the professor? Tell him that Hannah's parents are here" Scott looked at the couple that were a little way behind Kitty  
  
"Okay" he said slowly before escaping as fast as he could.  
  
'Lucky me' Kitty thought.  
  
"Um, would you mind waiting here for the professor? He be along as quickly as he can" Kitty wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could.  
  
Right on cue Hannah walked in, still depressed because Angela wouldn't talk to her.  
  
"Hannah!" Kitty wasn't sure at all what kind of reaction she'd get from Hannah when she was told that the parents who had kicked her sister out were here.  
  
'No time like the present' Kitty thought grimly  
  
"OH hi Kitty" Hannah tried to smile for Kitty  
  
"You'll never guess who's here!" Kitty layered the fake excitement on like butter  
  
"Who?" Hannah shrugged  
  
"Your parents!"  
  
Kitty wasn't ready for the reaction she got, it probably didn't help that at that exact moment her parents looked up and said  
  
"Hannah! Darling!!"  
  
Hannah's eyes widened  
  
"No!! What are you two doing here!?" she screamed  
  
"We found you at last! We thought it was so terrible when that terrible girl kidnapped you" Hannah's mother cried  
  
"Angela didn't kidnap me I ran away!!" Hannah cried angrily  
  
"Oh, sweetheart. What has that girl been telling you!" Her dad yelled  
  
"That girl is my sister!!" Hannah screamed before stomping off. Kitty was surprised that Hannah had the guts to talk to her 6 foot dad like that. Especially when he had a voice that seemed to cut through everything like a knife  
  
"Don't you turn your back on your family young lady!!"  
  
"Why not? YOU DID!!!" came the final words as Hannah ran upstairs.  
  
"What is going on?" Xavier asked as he came in.  
  
"OH, our girl isn't well, we must take her back to England at once!" Hannah's mother cried  
  
"What?!" Kitty exclaimed  
  
"{Please Kitty, I'll deal with this}" Xavier told her silently  
  
"Perhaps it would be better to discuss your other daughter" Xavier suggested  
  
"We have no other daughter" The man said darkly  
  
"I have reason to believe you do Mr Rhodes"  
  
Kitty was surprised that Xavier knew Hannah's second name.  
  
None of the others did.  
  
"You're wrong sir, we only have our little Hannah" Mrs Rhodes said primly  
  
"How can you lie about Angela like that!?!" Kitty suddenly exclaimed  
  
"That mutant filth is not my daughter!!" Mr Rhodes screamed loudly, causing Kitty to nearly jump out of her skin  
  
"Please, Mr Rhodes" Xavier said gently  
  
"I don't hold with such freaks!!" Mr Rhodes cried  
  
"Now will you please get our daughter so that we can go home" Mrs Rhodes asked rudely  
  
"Of course, I'll need to discuss it with her first, she chose to come here with her sister", both Mr and Mrs Rhodes shuddered at the very mention that those two were related. "It must be her choice to leave"  
  
*  
  
Mr and Mrs Rhodes were staying at a hotel, which was defiantly a good thing as in the eyes of the x-men they were both terrible people.  
  
"We can't let them take her, these are the people who have forgotten Angela, their own daughter, just because she's a mutant" Kitty cried  
  
"I agree with Kitty, those people are awful!" Kurt exclaimed  
  
"I fell the same way but we mustn't forget, they are her real parents. I have no right to keep her from them. If I tried they might use legal force" Xavier pointed out.  
  
Hannah walked in  
  
"Are you going to make me go back to England?" she asked timidly  
  
"I don't want to Hannah, believe me" Xavier sighed  
  
"You-You will take care of Angela won't you?" Hannah asked  
  
"Of course Hannah"  
  
As she turned to go, Hannah fell to her knees and began to cry  
  
"Don't make me go! I can't take it any more! They train me night and day, feed me as much health food as they can! Putting me in competition after competition, just so that they can take all the money I win for them"  
  
Hannah was choking on her own tears, sobbing and pleading at the same time.  
  
"What kinds of competitions are we talking about?" Xavier asked, worried about her outburst  
  
"Gymnastics" Hannah whimpered  
  
"You've never asked to use our gym equipment"  
  
"I don't want to anymore, they've ruined it for me. It used to be a way I could express myself, now all my parents care about is how unbelievably difficult it is. I get more points that way"  
  
Hannah put her head in her hands and sobbed loudly, always repeating the same words  
  
"Don't make me go, don't make me go, don't make me go"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Hello! Pretty dramatic huh? On another cliff-hanger too! I always do that! You must all be getting annoyed now huh? Will she go or won't she? Heh heh ( 


	8. back to England you go!

Back to the twins. I invent a lot of twins don't I?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt wanted to see Hannah perform. He really really REALLY wanted to see her perform. None of the others (except for Rogue) did anything remotely gymnastic so there were not a lot of opportunities to see other people do what he enjoyed..  
  
Kurt walked to the danger room and put in the code so that some bars, a horse (the gymnastic kind) and a beam.  
  
The trap had been set.  
  
Kurt sat up in the monitor room; he wouldn't gain anything from this. He just couldn't let it go!  
  
He didn't even have to wait that long! Hannah walked in under an hour. She touched the beam as if it were an old friend. She did a leapfrog onto it. Hannah sat there for a few minutes before doing a perfect handstand on it. She was dead straight and started to bend her legs forwards. Once they touched the beam in front of her hands she did a forwards roll.  
  
Hannah was silent and still for a minute more. She stood up and did a cartwheel followed by a back flip. She landed so well she barely even wobbled. Hannah sat down on the beam and put her head in her hands.  
  
"That was fantastic!" Kurt cried porting next to her  
  
"Wahh!" Hannah fell off backwards and Kurt had to catch her. She pushed him off "You saw me!" she cried  
  
"Of course I did! I've never seen anything like that before!" Hannah turned away from him "What is it?"  
  
"You should have asked," she said simply  
  
"Then I'd have never seen you do that," Kurt laughed  
  
"You weren't supposed to" Hannah grumbled  
  
"Look, your parents aren't here right now and I don't understand why you don't show off" Kurt honestly didn't understand. She clearly did enjoy gymnastics, why didn't she do it more often?  
  
"You remember I said that my parents love it when I win competitions?" Hannah sighed  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Most of them I wouldn't have one if Angela hadn't been there" She looked at her feet  
  
"You cheated?" Kurt hated that he'd just said that but he couldn't help himself  
  
"For a long time my parents were easy on me but soon they said I wasn't winning enough and started to make me learn new and more complicated moves. In one session, I hurt my leg. Not so bad that I couldn't walk but performing my moves became impossible." Hannah took a breath "My parents didn't understand and I had to do a show. Angela had just got her powers and when I had to do a jump, which probably would have caused me to break my leg, she supported me."  
  
'I wish the professor had heard that' Kurt thought  
  
"This wasn't cheating Kurt, if I had jumped without my sisters help there is a good chance I would have never been able to do the beam again"  
  
"Wow. But, why does this stop you from doing it?" Kurt asked  
  
"My sister was shunned by my parents even before they found out she was a mutant. They focused on me, the pre Olympic gold medallist. They talked about me to all their friends. Taping all the televised stuff I did. Angela was cleverer than me, she got all A's sometimes but they never cared. If something I wanted to do interfered with something I wanted to do I always won."  
  
"That must have been hard" Kurt put one hand on her shoulder  
  
"She was so much better, so much smarter. In any other family she would have been the favourite" Hannah paused "Do you know what dyslexia is Kurt?"  
  
That question threw him "Well, no not really. They have problems learning right?"  
  
"Sort of, it's really about reading. I can't read"  
  
Kurt looked at her  
  
"You have dyslexia?" He couldn't believe it  
  
"Yes, not helped by the fact that when I started hating school Mum and Dad let me leave" She sighed again "At the time I thought it was wonderful but now I realise it's only slowed me down more"  
  
"Is that why you two are so close, you really need her"  
  
Hannah pulled him into a hug  
  
"Exactly" she whispered "Your such a good friend Kurt"  
  
Kurt pretended to pout  
  
"Awww! I wanna be more than just a friend"  
  
*  
  
The Rhodes had stomped in again demanding their rights to see their child. Angela now also knew that her parents were there and was avoiding them. She remembered all to vividly how her father had whacked her around the face when he'd first discovered her powers.  
  
Kitty ran into her room  
  
"Angela! Come on!!" Kitty grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the monitor room.  
  
Angela visibly cowered when she saw her parents but Kitty continued to pull her. It was then that Angela realised what was wrong.  
  
Kurt, not wearing his image inducer, was kissing her sister and her parents could see them.  
  
"Get those mutated lips off my daughter!" her Dad hollered and shoved his way out of the room  
  
"Oh God, they are so dead" Angela muttered, she knew that Hannah would pay for this and forgot how angry she was at her.  
  
*  
  
Hannah couldn't get over Kurt's fangs, it was the strangest feeling on the planet feeling them brush her lips.  
  
She heard a yell and she pulled away in horror as she saw her father lunging at them.  
  
"Dad!" she yelled as he hit Kurt around the head. Kurt was on the floor unconscious almost instantly.  
  
"What do you think your doing!?" Her father boomed at her "Running off with one of those mutant freaks"  
  
"Dad! You've hurt him!" Hannah screamed and tried to reach Kurt. Her Dad grabbed her by the waist and threw her onto his shoulder  
  
"put me down!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" she hollered  
  
"We're leaving, NOW!" came the reply  
  
"No! Angela! Scott! ANYBODY!!" Hannah began to tremble  
  
"Mr Rhodes!" Xavier was blocking their way, Hannah began to breath normally  
  
"You get out of the way! I'm not having my daughter socialising with people like that!" Mr Rhodes yelled  
  
"Let's try to remain calm" Xavier tried to make her Dad calm down  
  
"No, if you don't let me leave with her I'll sue you! You have no right to her, she's not 'gifted'," he smiled at Xavier's silence "am I right?"  
  
Xavier looked so downcast Hannah couldn't let him feel so guilty  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay sir, we all knew this was temporary" She smiled as she passed him. Her Dad let her down but began dragging her along by the wrist. "I hope that Kurt will be okay"  
  
Angela started to run the minute her father began to leave with her sister  
  
"Hannah!" she yelled "Don't take her please!! Dad!!" By the time she reached the gates all she could see was the back of their car as they left.  
  
"Angela?" it was kitty "Are you okay?"  
  
"She left thinking I was mad at her!" Angela gasped "My own twin is being forced back to England and she thinks that I won't help her come back!" 


	9. beginning of the end

I've started to go off my fics in a big way, don't get worried yet though, I promise to finish, erm, most of them at least.  
  
I do not own the x-men  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt was asleep when he felt himself being shaken. He'd woken up in the infirmary and had gone besserk when he'd found out that Hannah had been taken back to England against her will.  
  
In fact Kurt had only just managed to get to seep after tossing and turning for several hours.  
  
"Go away!" he groaned  
  
"Kurt! Wake up!" A girls voice hissed  
  
Kurt still refused and began to curl up into a ball  
  
"Fine! I'll get Hannah back myself!"  
  
Kurt's eyes snapped open  
  
"Angela?!" he gasped  
  
"I KNEW that would wake you up! Come on, get into uniform and we're gone" Angela grasped his hand and hauled him out of bed  
  
"Gone where?" he asked  
  
"We're gonna nick the x-jet" Hannah whispered frantically  
  
"My English is limited Angela 'nick' is not in my dictionary" Kurt yawned  
  
"Fine!" Angela sighed "We're gonna steal the x-jet, or borrow it at least"  
  
Kurt stiffened  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?!" He cried  
  
"Keep your voice down idiot!!" Angela hissed "Xavier isn't even TRYING to get Hannah back! I know you can pilot the thing so let's go"  
  
She was so pushy Kurt couldn't believe he was still talking to the meeker twin.  
  
"We can't" He said simply and was surprised when Angela grasped the front of his sleep wear and pulled him towards her so that he could see the anger in her eyes.  
  
"You've never seen what those two...monsters do to her! I have, this isn't a request and if you don't help me I'll pilot the damn thing myself!" Angela's voice was choked with rage and determination  
  
Kurt tried to pull himself away  
  
"But you'd get yourself killed!" He gasped  
  
"I'm already dead if I won't even try to save my own sister" came the furious reply.  
  
There was a split second of silence  
  
"You got you're new uniform on?" Kurt asked hurriedly  
  
"Yes" Angela replied  
  
"Put some normal clothes over the top and meet me at the x-jet in five minutes"  
  
Angela let go of his shirt and breathed a sigh of relief  
  
"Thank you" she whispered and ran out of his room.  
  
*  
  
Kurt turned the jet's main power on and opened the entrance.  
  
"Prepare for take off" he said to Angela as calmly as he could. Kurt hated going against the professor, why was it always the cute girls who talked him into it?  
  
An image of Hannah flashed across his mind (which may have had something to do with Angela)  
  
'This is different' he though 'Hannah may be in trouble, all because of me'  
  
And as they left the ground Kurt wished for the millionth time that he looked normal.  
  
"Thank you for helping me" Angela whispered "You didn't have to"  
  
"Yes I did" Kurt shrugged "I want to save Hannah as much as you do" He caught Angela's eye "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me. I know you...you know...liked me"  
  
Angela took in that he'd used the past tense and read his mind quickly  
  
"You think you're easy to get over huh?" she asked with a little pity in her voice.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be?" he replied easily "I'm not exactly gonna' win any beauty contests with my looks" Kurt looked at Angela and grinned  
  
"Don't insult yourself like that" Angela sighed  
  
"Sorry, force of habit. I didn't mean to insult you're choice of men"  
  
Angela would have laughed; didn't it cross his mind that maybe she liked him for who he was?  
  
"You know, I've been doing a lot of thinking" she started  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was pretty mad that Hannah pipped me at the post"  
  
Kurt started at her blankly  
  
"Okay how about this? Um, she beat me to you"  
  
Kurt nodded slightly  
  
"Well, I started remembering how many times I'd done that to her. I never did it deliberately, honestly, but the guys she had a crush on always went for me" Angela looked down, she felt so ashamed  
  
"How did Hannah always take that?" Kurt asked  
  
"She always seemed so happy for me, I assumed that guys just weren't important to her. I guess that all changed with you though" Angela noticed Kurt blush  
  
"Hannah told me how she always felt guilty about being the favourite," Kurt said  
  
"I wouldn't want to be the favourite any way! I'm not strong enough!" Angela laughed  
  
"Strong enough?"  
  
"Hannah has to go through so much training! And if she doesn't win....."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
Kurt increased their speed  
  
*  
  
Hannah was going to be in another show next week and she had very little time to practise the moves she was going to have to do.  
  
Hannah's anger towards her parents was replaced with fear the moment they arrived in England, she didn't want to get hit so she became their 'perfect' daughter and did exactly as she was told.  
  
Her body, which had been denied this kind of work out for nearly two weeks was already showing terrifying signs of faltering. Her muscles ached faster, she couldn't bend as much and her balances wobbled. Or maybe it was because she knew that winning this competition would make her life liveable with her parents.  
  
At least until the next show.  
  
Even worse was that she was competing against a Russian. Hannah knew the girl, she was very well trained. If Hannah lost this show her parents would hurt her, call her a failure. They always apologised afterwards, say that they didn't mean it, that they'd never hurt their little star but they'd beat her none the less.  
  
She longed for Xavier's kindness and even more so for Kurt. Her parents had forced her to say 50 times that she felt nothing for 'the beast' as they called him but it hadn't worked.  
  
Maybe the reason she couldn't perform was because it had taken thirty minutes of slaps, hits and beatings to get her to recite those words 50 times. Even though she'd had no choice Hannah still felt as though she had betrayed the only guys she'd cared about in a long time.  
  
Hannah felt red hot tears escape from her eyes.  
  
Please, someone, anyone, save me  
  
*  
  
Angela jolted awake  
  
"You okay?" Kurt asked  
  
"Change the coordinates. We're going to a show" was the only reply he got 


	10. At the competition

I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't written anything for about half a year *blush* but my GCSE's are finally here so I am studying as hard as I can.  
  
I do not own the X-men  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Kurt landed the x-jet in a seemingly abandoned field  
  
"What if we freak out some farmer?" Angela asked  
  
"Then I'll collect it so he'll tell the police that a blue man parked a super sonic jet in his field" Kurt grinned and replied  
  
"You're insane!" Angela laughed  
  
"So you think your parents have taken Hannah to this show to perform?" Kurt asked dubiously "I mean, they've only had her a day"  
  
"They just don't waste time" Angela shrugged  
  
"But how on earth will she learn a routine so fast!?" Kurt cried, "She's only just got here!!"  
  
"Hannah is a very fast learner. She taught herself to ride a unicycle in a matter of hours, it takes most people months!"  
  
"Wow" Kurt stuffed his hands in his pockets and they began to walk  
  
"How far away are we?" Angela asked  
  
"Five miles" Kurt sighed "No problem, two ports and we'll be there"  
  
"Huh?" Angela was remembering that she'd nearly fainted when she'd last ported with him  
  
"Come on" Kurt grasped her hand and teleported.  
  
They arrived in a tree half an instant later. Angela tried desperately not to turn green from the motion sickness (or would it be non-motion sickness??) which was harder to do as she was scared of heights  
  
"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!" Angela screamed "GETMEDOWN!!!"  
  
Kurt looked surprised at her reaction but reached for her hand  
  
"No!! Some other way!! ANY OTHER WAY!!" Angela begged  
  
"Okay" Kurt said and pushed her back wards  
  
Angela fell for a moment thinking that she was going to die but Kurt ported beneath her at the last second and caught her easily in his arms  
  
"YOU GIT!!!" Angela howled as she trembled with fear "I was so scared!!"  
  
Kurt realised his mistake "Oh! Angela I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! Bad elf! Sehr bad elf!" He began playfully hitting himself which made Angela laugh  
  
"Do we have to port the rest of the way?" She asked desperately  
  
"If we walk we won't have as long to find Hannah" Kurt pointed out.  
  
Her sister was worth more than a little nausea any day and Angela took Kurt's hand.  
  
"Try closing your eyes, I hear that helps" Kurt whispered and ported.  
  
This time Angela very nearly threw up but held it back and smiled shakily.  
  
"Do you want to sit down? You're turning green" Kurt asked worriedly  
  
"No, I've gotta' find Hannah!" Angela said nobly. She tried to stand by herself and nearly fell over "Well, maybe a quick breather won't do me any harm"  
  
*  
  
Hannah looked around at the huge outdoor competition. She'd never been to one outdoors before, all her championships had been inside large halls and such. This was pretty interesting. She liked being able to look at the empty fields and towns that surrounded the area.  
  
Hannah tugged at the outfit she was wearing, it was red and blue spandex. This was probably the closest she was ever going to get to an X-men uniform. She wondered briefly if Angela had one yet.  
  
At least Angela was safe, I wasn't so hard baring things if she knew that her twin was in a safe environment.  
  
Her parents were in the stands and if she did well they'd boast that she was their child to anyone who'd listen. Of course it left her on her own and Hannah couldn't read the signs around her to find out when she was on.  
  
"Excuse me" She stopped a girl walking past who was also wearing spandex "Could you tell me when I'm on?"  
  
The girl looked up at the board  
  
"What's you name?" She asked  
  
"Hannah Rhodes" Hannah muttered embarrassedly  
  
"You're up in 20 minutes, you're near the end" The girl shrugged and walked off, probably to practise.  
  
Hannah knew that she should too but there was no point. She knew the piece inside and out already and though her body was still getting used to it's new work out every day it was doing fine. Besides, she was too nervous.  
  
She wanted to run but they'd find her again, she knew it. Hannah was trapped and it was taking all her will power not to loose hope. None of this mattered to her really, it was all controlled too much. She allowed herself to think back to the huge gym that had been in the institute.  
  
Bliss  
  
She wondered if Angela or Kurt was using it right now. Yeah, that's probably what they were doing.  
  
*  
  
"I can't see her anywhere!" Angela cried  
  
"Well, we've still got time. Hannah's not on for another 15 minutes" Kurt said hopefully "How are you doing with finding her?"  
  
"There are too many people! I can't pick her out!" Angela sighed sadly "My stupid powers!"  
  
"Hey! Calm down, we're gonna find her" Kurt comforted her  
  
"I hope so, and we'd better- Ah!!" Angela grabbed Kurt and pulled them both behind a bench  
  
"What is it?" Kurt asked quietly  
  
"My parents, they're in the stands just to our right" Angela explained quickly. "It's vital they don't see us or recognise us, I don't know what they'd do to Hannah"  
  
They both exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Where else haven't we searched?" Kurt asked  
  
"There's still a lot left, try to keep your head down and lets move" Angela muttered and began to drag him along behind the bench.  
  
*  
  
Hannah was now stretching her muscles in the backstage area. She was up very soon and nausea had started to settle in. She was scared. She hadn't practised enough, her muscles weren't ready for the strain. The fear was like a block of ice in her chest and Hannah started to shake. She sat quietly on the floor and waited to be called.  
  
Someone near her must have noticed, because a man stooped beside her and asked  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Hannah nodded shakily  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Another nod  
  
"Don't worry about it pet, just do your best and I'm sure you'll do fine" He rested a kind hand on Hannah's shoulder and the gesture was so friendly that Hannah burst into tears.  
  
*  
  
"She must be in there!" Angela cried pointing at a large tent that was to the left of a large area for the actual performing. "She's on in a few minutes and that's where all the other performers have come from!"  
  
Kurt looked at the tent and could see movement inside but not specifically Hannah  
  
"So you think she's to the right of the...stage? Can you sense her?" He asked  
  
"She's close, she's been all around here though, it's like I can feel what she's been thinking, while standing here I really want to have you with me" Angela looked at him sadly "I'm getting feelings of regret and longing to see us both again that I think I might cry"  
  
Kurt put an arm around the small twin and shook her gently  
  
"Come on, I'll sneak us into the tent and we can get Hannah out of here ASAP" he said confidently and Angela smiled slowly before pulling him away, trying to find another way into the tent.  
  
**_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Are you on soon?" the nice person asked Hannah as she tried to calm herself down  
  
"Yeah" she nodded  
  
"Then you'd better pull yourself together, you don't want to disappoint your family do you?" he was smiling as he said it but the words chilled Hannah to the bone, she could not reply  
  
She got to her feet and started to walk to a tent on the right hand side of the performing floor  
  
"Hang on dear, I think you're going to the wrong tent. Everyone else came from the other side" The man said  
  
"I'm coming from the other side" Hannah shrugged "My parents always want me to be different"  
  
'Just not too different' Hannah reminded herself  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Angela and Kurt had managed to get around the outside of the tent and had just managed to get inside. Kurt was looking around desperately trying to find Hannah when Angela suddenly gasped and grabbed onto his arm very tightly.  
  
"This isn't right" She said quietly and steadily  
  
"What?" Kurt asked  
  
"She hasn't been here I would have felt it if she had" Angela said slowly "I don't understand where she could..." Her eyes snapped open and she sent a terrified glance at Kurt "She's coming from the other side!" Angela gasped "She's not in this tent!"  
  
Kurt hid his disappointment and hauled her back outside, trying to calm Angela down as she got more and more hysterical  
  
"Okay, no problem, we just have to get to the other..." He trailed off as they both heard the music start and the crowds go silent.  
  
They were too late. It had already begun.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yay! It's been fun writing after such a long time! My GCSE's are in a few weeks *scared* 


End file.
